


Hardcore and Gentle

by Brigdh



Category: Swordspoint - Kushner
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardcore and Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for the 31_days prompt, "the hardcore and the gentle". Vague spoiler for The Privilege of the Sword. Two double drabbles, 400 words total. Man, what happened to me? Why can't I stick to a simple 100 words anymore? Ah, well. I blame it all on the porn.  
> Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Ellen Kushner.

Alec's hands were fisting in the pillow, tearing at the sheets, needing something to hang on to. Richard slid his hands up from Alec's hips to grab and pin his wrists; Alec wrenched at the hold once, nearly injuring himself, then relaxed, bowing his head over the knot of their hands. The angle emphasized the prominence of the nape of his neck, and Richard pressed his mouth against it, too out of breath to kiss.

Alec was speaking between harsh pants of breath- "Don't stop, God, Richard, harder"- but Richard ignored meaning for the feel of Alec moaning into the back of his hand, his lips moving, the words coming in warm, humid rushes of air. Alec pressed into the hold on his wrists and shuddered in appreciation when Richard tightened his grip.

Richard lowered his head, too, resting against Alec's back. The long hair tickled his face, and it smelled of Alec: soap and alcohol and the sweat-salt of his skin, underneath. He moved into Alec, who rocked with the motion, the back of his thighs slick against Richard's. Alec tossed his head and scraped his cheek against Richard's knuckles, crying out wordlessly, and Richard let go, following him.

 

***

 

"You're not listening to me." Richard knew that Alec was doing it on purpose, either giving short answers or prattling off on a tangent, despite his skill at replicating his usual levity. Alec could be very perceptive, if he wanted. Now he preferred to push his feet into the ashes of the fire, ruining his socks.

"Because you're not saying anything worth listening to. Why would you want to leave the city, Richard? No, no, no, don't tell me, I've heard it all before- society is stagnant this season; no one does anything interesting anymore." Alec looked up and twisted in his chair, closing his book without marking his place. "Actually, you're right. I am bored. Let's move the whole household up to Highcombe; we'll stay a month and shock the village."

"No," Richard said softly. "That's not what I mean."

Alec was finally out of quick answers. He turned back to the fireplace, breathing shallowly and lightly, his hands pale where they clenched on the dark cover of his book. "Fine." Richard couldn't see his face, but he'd kept his voice calm, almost disinterested.

"I would like it if you came with me."

Alec only shook his head.


End file.
